


The Fall of the Silver Hand

by Lucien_Silver



Category: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom, The Elder Scrolls Skyrim
Genre: Breton/Nord romance, F/M, Fluff, Jorrvaskr, Minor Character Deaths, No Dragonborn, Original Female Character - Freeform, Vilkas point of view, Werewolves, longest fanfiction I have written so far, there is sex in here but later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vilkas, the sulky, leaner twin.<br/>Loranna, the newest member of the Companions, kind hearted girl.<br/>An unlikely love, unusual but all together sweet.<br/>Both go through impossible odds together.<br/>This is the love and action filled story of Vilkas, and my non-dragonborn oc, Loranna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Vilkas P.O.V

"But I still feel the call of the blood." I said.

"It is our burden to bear." Said he.

"You have my brother and I obviously, but, the others? I don't think they'll go along quite so willingly."

"They know that. They all know that, but this is something we will overcome."

Then I saw her. The Breton girl, walking towards us from the shadows of Jorrvaskr, in steel armor and a steel sword at her hip, a copper and emerald circlet on her head, a ring on her finger, and an Amulet of Mara upon her neck.

She just glances at me and goes over to Kodlak, the man whom I was speaking with, who is the Harbinger of the Companions.

"Well now, why have you come to the Harbinger of the Companions?" Kodlak asked her.

I was glaring at her for quite some time now, and she finally glanced at me before answering, like she was embarrassed or something... pfft, coward.

"I wish to join the Companions" She gave me another glance.

"Do you now?... Hmm, yes, perhaps." Said Kodlak.

I just had to speak up! I cannot believe that he was actually considering letting this, this milk-drinker join our ranks! "Master? You're not really considering letting her join us, are you?"

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas. Sometimes the famous come to us, sometimes those who seek their fame come to us, and last I checked, Jorrvaskr had a few empty beds for those with the fire in their hearts. Now tell me, girl, how are you in battle?"

"I have much to learn" 

'Uh, no shit you do!' I thought.

"That's the spirit. Now, let's have Vilkas go out to the yard with you and get started on that." Kodlak smiled at her and then looked at me.

"Alright..." I said disappointed by his choice.

I got up out of my chair and started a slow jog out towards the training yard. Loranna, the new-blood, followed me out. 

When we got to the training yard, I pulled out my sword and shield held up the shield. "The Old Man said to have a look at you, so, let's have a look."

She just stood there staring at me with a confused expression on her face. So I continued, "Come on, take a few swings, trust me, I can take it."

With that she shrugged and drew her steel sword. She heaved out a noise that sounded like a war cry that was being strangled by a troll. The strength behind that arm was surprising. The little minx was actually able to knock me back! I recovered and told her to do it again, and she knocked me back this time too, but this time I was knocked back into a crouching position.

"You've got a strong arm there. But next time won't be so easy. You're still only a whelp to us, so you do what we tell you." I handed my sword to her. "Here, take my sword up to Eorlund and tell him that I need it reforged. Oh, and don't drop it, it's probably worth more than you are." I had a mocking tone to my voice.

She put on an offended look and went up to the Skyforge. Aela and Skjor were outside as well, and sitting under the roof. It appears they were watching us.

"She gave you quite the thrashing, Vilkas." Teased Skjor.

"Ha! The whelp just got lucky." I was in no mood to joke.

"Lighten up, he was only joking." Spoke up Aela the Huntress. She is a red headed Nord woman who wears ancient Nordic armor that is a bit too revealing in my opinion.

I just grunted at her and entered the mead hall. Once inside the mead hall, I chose a spot and sat down to have a few drinks. Then the fool, Loranna walked in, flashed me a smile and headed down to the living spaces. She was a cocky one, she was. After a while, and a few drinks for me, my twin brother, Farkas walked up from the living quarters.

"Looks like we have new blood." Farkas said to me.

"Yeah, I know, I just tested her and she proved to be strong." I shot out at him.

"Aww did somebody get beat?" Farkas teased.

"No but she did prove herself to be both cocky and stupid. But she does have a fairly strong arm, for a whelp." I looked at him, then around. "Where is she?"

"Sent her on a job. The one to beat up Nazeem."

"Ha! I'd be surprised if she can manage it."

"You might be surprised then."

"Yeah, right." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright, be that way, meanie." Farkas said as he left.

I continued to drink for a bit then I decided to go train Ria, another whelp with hardly any experience. She was always asking me questions, it gets annoying. I sat down on a chair under a small roofed porch, and nibbled on some bread while waiting for her to arrive. I was about halfway through my bread when she arrived.

"Vilkas," Ria smiled at me.

"Ria" I said as I stood.

"Whatcha teaching me today?"

"I am teaching you how to properly use a great sword."

"But I use one-handed weapons." She whined

"Ah, ah, ah." I scolded. "You never know when you might have to use two-handed weapons."

"Okay," Then I beckoned her to follow me, "Let's get you a great sword." She nodded. We walked back to Jorrvaskr and went to the weapon rack and picked up a steel great sword.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked back into Jorrvaskr to get her the sword. We walked up the weapon rack against the wall, and I had her choose one. After she made her selection, we went back to the training yard. Once out there, I had her attempt to hold it, but she just wasn't understanding it.

"You need to have both your hands on the hilt not one hand on the hilt and the other on the pommel! Try again."

"Like this?" she asked while trying to copy my hand movements.

"Yeah, now you got it, now keep a tight grip on and swing at that dummy over there."

" 'Kay" she nodded and tried a swing but almost toppled over and dropped the sword to catch herself.

"Now, what was that?" I teased.

"Vilkas! You know I never used one of these before!" She shouted.

"Come on, pup. Try again"

"Vilk, I'm not a dog!"

"No? I thought you were, because of your face!" I kept on teasing her and she laughed. She rolled her eyes and picked up the sword and began to swing again.

"That's it, that's what I'm looking for!" I shouted when she struck it perfectly. "Now, do it again."

Not too long after, she was panting with the exertion of training, then I heard her - the whelp.

"Go easy on her, Vilkas."

"Obviously you don't know how much she can handle, so why don't you leave how tough one should be on their students to a master, alright?"

"Fine, I was just teasing."

"How about you prove yourself first, then tease later - if you're still alive that is." She harrumphed at me.

"Farkas and I are going on a trip, it's supposed to be my trial or whatever." She said.

"Be careful, and don't get my brother killed."

"Whoa! Farkas is your brother!? ... It makes sense, you two look the same!" She said excitedly.

"Yes, we are twins" I told her softly, well softer than I usually do.

"That's so cool! So you've been together for like... ever!"

I chuckled, "Well, yeah, I guess you're right."

"See, you can be happy!" She smiled. "You know, you look a lot more handsome with a smile, it's really nice."

"Oh, so now you're flirting with me?" I teased.

"Maybe..." She winked. "Well, Mr. Grumpy, I got to go, shouldn't keep Farkas waiting." Then she left me to train Ria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make Ria too dumb? I always took her as not too bright and overly happy, and I think it's funny how in the game she bothers Vilkas about how to hold a two-handed sword. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas vouches for Loranna and she finally becomes a member of the Companions.

While she was gone, I went along with my daily schedule. I trained, I did a job, and had time to just sit and drink and talk with the other Companions. It was late that evening when Loranna returned, I was told to go stand outside at the front doors to await her return and she came, tired, sweating and covered in blood.

"I've been awaiting your return. Come, follow me to the back." I told her, Farkas went on ahead and joined the rest of the Circle. Loranna stood in front of us all. Kodlak began the ceremony.

"We stand here today to bear witness to the courage of the souk before us. Are there any of you who would vouch for her?"

Farkas spoke up, "I bear witness to the bravery of the soul before us."

"Does your sword swing for her?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes."

"Would you be her Shield-Brother?"

"I would stand at her back so that the world may not overtake us."

"Would you toast in her name?"

"I would lead the song of valor as our mead hall revels in her victories."

"Then the judgement of this Circle is complete."

Then everyone, except Loranna said "It shall be so."

Everyone began to go back to what they were doing. Except Loranna and Kodlak, they were talking until she walked up to me.

"Hey, do you have any jobs that I can do?"

"Yes, we've received a desperate cry for help from Riverwood, it seems Sven has been kidnapped and taken to Lost Knife Hideout. Find him and return him home. There's some gold in it for you when you come back, good luck."

"Vilkas?"

"What?"

"How come you're all of the sudden nice to me."

"Because Kodlak trusts in you and your abilities and I trust him. And so far, you're doing well." Is it really that though? Yes it is, it has to be, she's an annoying whelp who couldn't help the others fight that giant. But my heart feels something else, but what though? I cannot figure that out.

"Thank you, Vilkas. You know, we should travel together sometime, and you'd really see what I can do."

"Ha! More of me fighting and you'll be cowering behind me!"

"One of these days you'll see!" And she walked away.

"Oh, Loranna?"

"Yes, Vilkas?"

"Be careful out there!"

" 'Kay!" Then she was gone.

Again back to the daily grind, but instead of training by myself I trained with Farkas, just to get him to stop complaining about needing to train more. Our session lasted maybe an hour and a half. Until Skjor walked up to us.

"Hey you two."

"Hi, Skjor," we both said.

"When the new blood shows up, tell her that I need to see her, its important."

"Sure," I said.

"Okay," answered Farkas.

"Thanks guys." Skjor left.

"Wonder what that is about?" Asked Farkas.

"Maybe he's going to get rid of her." I answered.

"Why do you hate her?"

"I don't hate her, she just has to prove herself to me still." I looked at the sky. "Besides, we don't need any outsiders, she could be a Silver Hand spy."

"Come on, Vilk, she's new. She'll do great in no time, and I highly doubt she's one of them, she's too nice. Just give her a chance."

"Fine."

"You never know, you might make a new friend."

"Maybe"

"Well brother, I'm off to bed, night!"

"Good night, Farkas."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas breaks a personal vow for someone he cares about.

You know, Farkas just actually might be right. She isn't that bad to talk to. She's good to tease. And she is rather attractive... Shut up, Vilkas. She's a Bretonm you're a Nord! But, those strong, lean arms and legs, her rounded features, just... ah! Beautiful indeed.

She returned the next day. But she went straight to Skjor. Later that night as I struggled to sleep, I could have sworn that I heard the doors of Jorrvaskr close and howls after that. When I awoke, she, Skjor, and Aela were all gone, and no one knew where they were. Probably out on a job. Hopefully.

She came back a few days later. Somehow, she seemed different. It took me a moment to realize how though. Her scent was different! My inner wolf was excited to discover that she was now a wolf too. Skjor and Aela turned her into a werewolf! Then I noticed something else, only Loranna and Aela returned. Where was Skjor? Aela burst in a little after Loranna. She was smelling of blood, silver, anger... and grief.

"Aela? What happened? Are you okay?" I asked, rushing over to her.

"Skjor" She breathed out as she looked at the ground. "Skjor, he's dead... killed by the Silver Hand."

"Those bastards!" I shouted. "How did this happen?"

"We took our sister," she motioned at Loranna "after her turning to a celebration, we took her up to Gallow's Rock, a Silver Hand fort. Skjor went on ahead while I stayed back to wait for her to wake up and they somehow managed to... to kill him!" She began to cry and ran up to me and I instinctively put my arms around her and she buried her face into the crook between my shoulders and my neck and sobbed.

"Shhhh, Aela, shhh... it's okay. I'll be alright. He's in a better place. He's with Hircine, like he'd want. But you need to keep strong for him. He'd want you to stay strong for him. He'd want you to stay strong and continue fighting for him. Can you do that? For Skjor?" She sniffled and nodded. "Hmm, mmm."

"Good... are you going to be okay?"

"In... in time, I think... I will be."

"Okay."

"I... I need to go. I have some jobs to arrange. Thank you, Vilkas." So then she pulled away and slunk off to her downstairs room. Loranna walked up to me.

"I feel bad for her," she said. "Skjor was really nice to me... poor Aela, they must have been good friends. I hope she'll be okay."

"She will be" I answered. "I think she just needs some time to herself."

"Okay. Oh! I have to go do this job that Aela gave me before we left the fort."

"Oh, did she? Well, just watch yourself out there."

"I will." Then she ran out the door.

Poor Aela, she spent almost all day in her room crying. I wonder if there was some truth behind the rumor about her and Skjor having a relationship? I always thought there was something going on between them, but I always kept it to myself. She became so angry when I asked about it. She is a very strong woman who has been known to put me and Farkas on the ground. Farkas kept to himself all day, more than he usually does. We didn't give anyone jobs, except for the one that Loranna already left to do. I didn't think that it would be right to have people work for the rest of today, kind of a respectful day to mourn Skjor.

Farkas and I went to Gallow's Rock to retrieve Skjor's body. The fort was still empty from when Loranna and Aela cleared it. I put Skjor's corpse on my horse in front of me in the saddle. When we got back, we went straight to the Hall of the Dead and the Priest of Arkay there. We paid five hundred septims and he said he'd prepare a grave.

About three days had passed and Loranna still hadn't returned. I am really beginning to panic. I ran into Aela who was practicing her archery.

"Hey, Vilkas, what's the matter?"

"Had Loranna returned yet?"

"No, she hasn't. Why?"

"Where did you send her?"

"I sent her to Hag's End to take care of the Hagraven and the Forsworn there."

"By Mara? She isn't ready for Hagravens yet!" I shouted as I burst into a run out the city gates. Soon I reached the stables and got on my horse and rode full speed towards Markarth. Hag's End is a few miles east of Markarth. Oh, Nine Divines, please keep her safe. 

Half way to Markarth I was attacked by three sabre cats. I was able to easily kill them. My horse wasn't so lucky. Now how will I get to Loranna in time? There is only one way that I can think of. But I swore to myself that I'd never use it... but I have to. I have to save her. I activated my beast blood and let the wolf spirit in me take control. I hunched over in pain as my bones dislocated and grew, then relocated. I whimpered as fur sprouted from my skin everywhere. My spine lengthened at my behind and became a tail. 

As soon as my transformation was completed, I looked down at my ruined armor with disgust. I can have Eorlund forge me more later. I took off in as fast of a run that I could towards Hag's End. Hopefully she won't be too scared of me.


	5. Chapter Five

I arrived there about an hour later. The Forsworn outside of the fort were dead. I burst through the door. I can smell blood; her blood. Gods damn it! I immediately begin racing towards the scent, following the trail, until I reached her. When I reached her it was like a scene from the books I've read about the Dark Brotherhood. There were Forsworn corpses strewn about on the floor and blood was everywhere. I ran up to one of the corpses, it was a man with orange face paint and scars on his face. He was rather lean, smaller than me, in my human form, even. I dug my claws into his chest and pulled out his heart and ate it. That should give me another hour's time to get back onto the road.

I searched around until I found her. She was broken and bloodied, she had claw marks all over her. Hagraven claws.

"Vilkas...?" She murmured, barely audible. Of course, she'd recognized my scent, good, I won't scare her.

"Shh... don't talk, I am so glad that I found you... let's get you back to Whiterun." I said to her softly. Talking in this form feels so awkward, like its not normal.

"V-Vilkas... thank... you..." Loranna blacked out.

"Why did you come here without a shield-sibling?" I mumbled more to myself than to her, even though she wouldn't have heard me anyways. I carefully slung her onto my back and headed back the way I came.

The trip back to Whiterun was slow and uneventful and a quarter of the way there, I exhausted the time I had left as a wolf and was forced back into human form. Unfortunately for me, I had no extra clothes with me, so I had to walk a few miles naked. I was very cold. I managed to find the corpse of my horse and found the extra outfit I keep in the saddle bags, it is not armor, but at least I won't be walking into town nude. I then had to carry Loranna in my arms, until a farmer passed by and stopped and offered us a ride when he saw the state my shield-sister was in. Of course I took him up on the offer, I would have to be a fool not to. He was on his way to deliver some crop to the market in Whiterun. He was coming from Rorikstead. The farmer's name was Ennis. He is a Redguard and works with an Altmer, High Elf, woman, who he says is like a mother to him. He has been a farmer for most of his life. He owns a very successful farm and does business in Whiterun often. He was a very friendly man and was concerned for the health of Loranna. He inquired about what happened to her and I told him that I did not know. And I did not lie to Ennis, I truly do not know what exactly happened.

We arrived in Whiterun in about two hours. Ennis asked the stable boy to watch his cart as he helped me get Loranna to the city. I took my leave of him at Jorrvaskr, by thanking him and giving him a few septims. I was going to put her in her bed inside the whelp room, but that suddenly didn't seem wise. So instead I laid her down in my own room. I can trade places with her for a while.

She was unconscious for two full weeks. She awoke for the first time while I was sitting at my desk, reading through the unfinished jobs.

"V-Vilkas...?"

My heart jumped in joy at the sound of her voice. I turned to face her, a wide grin plastered on my face. "Good, good, you've awakened. I was beginning to think that we were going to lose you."

"Why would you think that?"

"You've been unconscious for two weeks, now."

"Oh," she looked around the room that she was in. "This... is a nice room."

"Thank you, its mine." I thanked her with true sincerity.

"Why am I in here?"

"I did not want you in this condition, bunking with the whelps."

"Oh." She looked at me, looked into my eyes.

"What happened out there?" I had to know.

"Out where?" Confusion was all over her face.

"Hag's End. What happened to put you in such a terrible state?"

"Hagravens. Well, one actually. She was one tough bitch, though. There were tons of her Forsworn followers too. I was just about to deal her a killing blow, when she started casting spells. And I panicked, and faltered in my strike. She was draining the health from her own followers, and made it her own! Healing her retched self almost completely. And she brutally defeated me then tortured me by breaking some of my bones. I eventually managed to cut her putrid head from her body though.. Then I ended up laying there, bleeding and broken, for hours. Until you came, that is... wait a second... I thought you hated being werewolf? Then why were you wolf when you rescued me?"

"I am so glad that you survived all of that, you have more than proved your strength to me. I'm sorry for the way I've been. I just have problems with outsiders. As for my being wolf, it was the only way I was going to be able to save you in time. Sabre Cats killed my horse and I needed to move faster than a run if I was going to save you."

"Thank you for rescuing me, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead. And I forgive you, honestly, I knew that you'd have to warm up to me eventually and wasn't bothered."

"Thank you, sister." I looked at her seriously.

"No, Vilkas, I should be the one thanking, you saved my life. But, why?"

"You were gone for a long time, too long. The others, they did not wish to go looking for you, they expected you to come through the doors at any moment, but when you never showed up, I began to worry." I stood up and walked over to the bed and sat at her feet. "I had to go find you, my heart told me something wasn't right."

She smiled at me, a wide happy smile. I think something special has just passed between us.

"Sleep, pup, sleep. You still need rest. I'll go tell the others that you're doing better, okay?"

"Okay"

"And once you're feeling better, Aela wants to see you, she has a special assignment for you."

"Okay" she breathed out and closed her eyes. I stood up and petted her hair on my way out. "Sleep good, little sis."

She made a very quick recovery.. She seemed to prefer doing jobs that came from Aela, for she wouldn't ask for any from anyone else. On her free time, however, she spent it training with me. Her skills have increased at a surprising rate. To the point that we are now evenly matched! We both triumphed against each other at even intervals.

Then one day I heard Aela tell her that Kodlak wanted to see her and that he might have caught on to their scheme. What scheme? What are they planning? No Vilkas! Stop thinking that they are meaning harm. You may not get along with Aela all of the time, but she has always been loyal to the Companions and Loranna is your closest friend. Don't be so paranoid. I argued with myself in my thoughts. Then I went and sat down to eat some of the food layed out on the table. I was in the middle of munching on my Boiled Cream Treat, when Loranna emerged from the bedrooms and ran out of Jorrvaskr all in a rush. Hmm, I wonder where she is going? I thought to myself.

She was gone for another two days. And on the second day, the Silver Hand came. Not many, but they did something terrible. They had actually gathered up the courage to attack Jorrvaskr! Torvar and Aela were guarding out front making sure they didn't come back. The rest of us tried to figure out what the hell just happened. Then we noticed Kodlak. The Old Man was slain. His body was laying completely still on the floor beside the fire pit. His war-hammer layed next to him. Farkas ran up to him and sat cross-legged next to him, tears streaming down his face. Njada was crouched next to him, whispering some sort of prayer with one arm over Kodlak. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even cry, my emotions were too conflicting. But the strongest of them was raw fury. And guess who decided to join us?


	6. Chapter Six

Loranna!

I immediately went up to her, all enraged.

"Where have you been!?" I snarled at her.

"I was doing Kodlak's bidding."

"I hope it was worth it! That means you weren't here to protect him! The Old Man... he's... dead! And they've made off with all of our fragments of Wuuthrad"

Her entire face morphed into an expression of sadness and regret.

"But you and I we're going to avenge him! The Silver Hand will pay! There will be no one alive to sing of this, only songs of Jorrvaskr and the Companions will be sung! Let's go!" I continued. She nodded and took the lead until we reached the stables and saddled our horses, then I took the lead. Eventually, we arrived at Driftshade Redoubt. There were a couple of archers posted on top the wall, they were easily killed.

The fort was cleared with relative ease, sure, the silver weapons burned a bit, since I'm a werewolf. And sure, some of our assailants were skilled swordsmen and women, but the point is that they all are dead, every single one! Loranna picked up the stolen fragments of Wuuthrad.

We headed back to Whiterun as quick as we could, so we could be in time for the funeral. I took my leave of her at the gate.

"The others have probably prepared Kodlak's funeral by now. Come up to the Skyforge to pay your respects." I took off through the market plaza, she went through the wind district, we arrived at basically the same time. All of the other Companions were gathered in front of the giant forge. Kodlak was laid on top of a pile of wood.

Eorlund spoke: "Who will start?"

Aela said that she would, "

Then I spoke,

Then finally Farkas,

After the funeral, Aela asked the rest of the Circle to meet in the Underforge to grieve together. I headed there as fast as I could walk, Loranna tried to speak to me but all I would say to her was, "Let me stew, alone." I did not say that with any kindness at all, she shrugged and went into Jorrvaskr after Eorlund asked her to get Kodlak's fragment of Wuuthrad. When she came into the Underforge, she caught Aela and myself in the middle of an intense argument.

"The Old Man had one wish and he didn't get it its as simple as that." I said.

"Being moon-born is not as bad as you think." Aela retorted.

"Maybe for you, that's fine. But not for him! Kodlak wanted to be clean, he wanted to meet Ysgramor and that was taken from him."

"And you avenged him."

Farkas spoke up, annoyed with our arguing, "Kodlak didn't care for vengeance."

"No, Farkas, he didn't." I said. "He used to speak of a way to cleanse himself even after death. You've heard of the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor."

"Where Ysgramor and his strongest men and women are buried, yeah... you're right. Kodlak deserves to be clean. But even if we reach the tomb, without Wuuthrad, we'd never gain entry.

We all looked as we heard a voice come from the door of the Underforge. Eorlund Grey-Mane, "Skyrim was once warm and Elves once ruled Skyrim, just because something is, doesn't mean that it must be. Weapons are tools and tools are meant to be broken and repaired." He walked out of the shadows holding something with both hands.

"Is that? Were you finally able to repair it?" Aela asked in awe.

"This is the first time that I've had all of the fragments, thanks to our friend here. The flames of a hero can fuel the rebirth of Wuuthrad and so the flames of Kodlak will take you to see him once more. And as the one who brought us all of the fragments, you should be the one to wield Wuuthrad. " He handed Loranna the battle-ax. "Now go on, for Kodlak!"

"For Kodlak, we all repeated, and ran out and kept running, taking few breaks, to the Tomb of Ysgramor.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kodlak's soul finds peace, there is a party with big confessions at the end.

Once we had arrived at the island, Loranna went further up the island, she said that she wanted to scout it.

The rest of us entered the tomb. There was a large statue of Ysgramor in the center of the first chamber. Its hands were outstretched like it should be holding something. Wuuthrad, of course! That's our only way to get into the rest of the crypt.

Loranna rejoined us very quickly, I stepped up. "You have come. Return Wuuthrad to Ysgramor so you can continue on."

"You're not joining us?" She asked.

"MY mind was too clouded by vengeance. And I don't regret any of it. I cannot go on."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." She said with a disappointed look on her face. She put Wuuthrad in the stone YSgramor's hands and the rest of the Circle went on into the tomb, once the hidden stone door opened. I stayed back and decided to meditate. I had thought back to the recent events. But soon Farkas came back. "What is the matter, brother?" I asked him, fearing that something bad has happened to any of them.

"Spiders. I-I'm scared of them." He looked down in shame.

"Don't feel bad, brother, everyone is scared of something. And Frostbite spiders are yours." I patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks, brother." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you meditating?"

"Yeah, I was, not much else to do, but I needed to do it though."

"Why?"

"My reasons are my own."

"Fine" He looked at the Ysgramor statue.

Eventually, Loranna came back with Aela. Aela had a shocked look on her face, and Loranna seemed proud of herself for some reason but also nervous."

"So, what happened." I asked Loranna.

"Kodlak has been cured. But he named me the new Harbinger." I looked over at Aela for confirmation, she nodded.

"He did?! Well, the Old Man trusted you and I respect his decision. Besides, I think you'd be a good Harbinger."

"Thank you, Vilkas, that means a lot."

I nodded, "You can go on ahead to Jorrvaskr if you want to, I'm going to stay here and look around for a bit. Who knows of the history told within these carvings." She nodded and went over to Farkas to see if he was going to head back with her.

"I think that Vilkas wants to stay and look around some more, and I go where my brother goes."

Aela went back to wherever they came from before, to commune with Ysgramor. Loranna left for Jorrvaskr. The carvings were very interesting. They were swirled all over columns, around burial stones, some of the carvings were even of faces. I have no Idea what they mean, unfortunately. And I am not going to even try to guess.

"These are magnificent." I spoke aloud to myself.

"If you like that sort of thing." Farkas said. I flinched, I had forgotten that he was still here, and that he was following me.

"Heh, heh, sorry Vilkas. Didn't mean to scare ya."

I laughed, "Its okay, its just that you were so quiet that I had forgotten that you were there."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sneaky, heh, are you actually interested in this shit? All it is, is rocks with lines in them, that no one can read."

"Let me tell you something, Farkas. One cannot appreciate these until you take into consideration all of the work that the ancients put into these. And how long they spent. You have to try to understand at how important these were to the ancients of that time. And if one can actually find a way to read these, you can learn a lot."

"And they spent all that time on these for what? To have them end up underneath the ground and covered in weeds?" Farkas complained.

"That's not the point, brother. There is history in these carvings. But if this doesn't interest you, you can always go back. I'm sure you can find something else to do, like complain to Aela instead of me." I snapped at him.

Farkas didn't respond. I went back to my inspection. But, eventually, I became bored and headed back to the exit with Farkas following close behind. Once at the exit, we found Aela already there waiting for us.

"Let us head back," she said to us. We followed her back to Jorrvaskr.

Once we had arrived at Jorrvaskr, I went straight to bed, for it was late and I was exhausted.

I awoke in late morning the next day. Loranna came up to me as soon as I emerged from the bedrooms.

"Morning, sunshine!" She beamed at me.

"What do you need, Harbinger?" I asked sleepily.

"I just wanted to let you know that, I told everyone of yesterdays success, and they called for a celebration." She smiled widely at me.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know... I guess." I started to walk away, but she grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go.

"Aren't you wanting to know what time?" She asked.

"No, I'm not going." I responded flatly, not looking at her.

"Please, Vilkas, you gotta go!" She begged and tugged on my arm.

"I usually don't go to things like that, celebrations are not really my thing." I tried to weasel out of it.

"Please, Vilkas you gotta go! You never know, you might actually enjoy it!." She continued to plead and prod.

"No!"

"Just for a few minutes?"

"Not even that."

"Will you go for me then?"

"Uhhhgh, fine! I'll go, but only if it'll shut you up!" I lied to her. Maybe if I can get her alone with me, I can break to her how I feel. But how will she take it, though?

"Yay! The party starts at six tonight. Don't be late!" She cheers and runs off. I went over to the table and picked up a piece of bread and an apple for my breakfast. But I didn't eat it inside, I went out to our little sitting area and ate it there. It was a nice day for Skyrim weather, not warm at all, but it was sunny. After I finished my meal, I headed back to my room and picked up a slip of paper that was upon my desk. It was a job that no one has bothered to do in over a week! I suppose that I could do it some day, no need to have our clients get mad at us.

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur. I trained the whelps, I at food, I drank a bit, then I got ready for the party. I had forgone my usual armor for something more comfortable, a simple tunic and trousers. I left my sword and armor in my room, I won't need them. I walked up into the main room of Jorrvaskr, it was decorated nicely. There were lots of sweets on the table, and plenty of alcohol.

Yvonne ran up to me as soon as she saw me, "Vilkas! You came!"

"I told you that I'd come, did I not?"

"I thought that you had told me that to get me to go away." She said coldly.

"And why would I lie to you, Harbinger?"

"Well, you weren't exactly the most friendliest of people when I first met you, you know."

I looked down is shame. "I know, but you were new. And I don't usually get close to a person who could die the next day. I'm sorry, that I wasn't nice to you, you have quite obviously proven your worth." I patted her shoulder.

"I forgive you, Vilkas. And I understand. But, can I talk to you, alone for a second?"

Yes, by shor, yes she can! I thought to myself. "Of, course, Harbinger." I nodded. She led us outside, no one was out here, save for Eorlund, but he was way up at the Skyforge, the only clue to his being there was the sound of metal on metal.

"What do you need, Loranna?" I asked her as soon as we reached outside.

"I need to tell you something important, and please, whatever you think after I tell you, don't hate me." She had a nervous, almost scared look on her face.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me..." Are my affections towards her mutual?

"Okay, here it goes... Vilkas... I think that... that I love you..." She looked away and refused to meet my eyes. I immediately grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh, how I was hoping that you'd say that!" I whispered to her.

She pulled away in surprise, "You mean that you love me too?"

"Oh, gods yes. I do, I do indeed." I beamed at her.

Then we kissed, first hesitantly, then more confidently, then, passionately. Once we were out of breath from the kisses, we spent the rest of the party out side in each others company until it was time to retire to our beds for the night.

That night, I fell asleep with the question of, is this the start of a new relationship?


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff happens in this chapter

I awoke the next morning feeling, for the first time, actually happy. I awoke and got dressed with a new energy that I haven't felt since I was a child. I got out to the main room and ate a large breakfast, then a voice sounded from behind me, a voice that I am now very happy to hear.

"Good Morning, smiley." Loranna smiled at me.

"Good Morning, beautiful" I responded in kind.

"Somebody's happy this morning."

"Yeah, I slept good, and I am in love, so, yeah."

"Vilkas, in love! Ha!" She teased. "Oh, do you have any jobs that I can do?"

"Of course! We always have work to be done! Here take this." I handed her the slip of paper that had the job on it.

She left later that day to go complete that job. While I, on the other hand, went on the job that no one has completed yet. It was a simple task, just a little dangerous. It was to clear out an entire cave full of troll. But not just any type of trolls, frost trolls. They are the strongest type of troll in Skyrim, and there were about thirteen of the bastards withing that cave! As usual, I was able to easily defeat them leaving with only a few scrapes and bruises.

When I returned, Loranna was already back. I was gone for a day and a half, though, and she had to stay within the hold. Se went up to me, she said that she completed the contract and I handed her the pay, simplicity itself. She and I trained together some more, then, when we were tired, we put our swords away and decided to lay down in the training area and watch the clouds.

"That one looks like a mammoth!" She shouted out of nowhere, pointing at the sky.

"Heh, it does." Responded and scooted closer to her, she got the idea and cuddled into my chest. She was smiling at me.

"That one looks like a dragon." I said and pointed at a cloud.

"How do you know? Have you ever seen a dragon before, Vilkas?" She asked smugly.

"Yeah, once, it attacked the watchtower outside the gates, remember?"

"Oh, you seen that one? He was big wasn't he?"

"I didn't see him up close, just from a distance, the Companions were not called to help fight that one."

"I was..." She said.

"You did?!" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, Balgruuf asked me to accompany the guards in fighting him."

"He did?!"

"Yeah, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Don't judge me when I say this, but I'm the Dragonborn"

"You are? Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Aren't you supposed to be saving the world or something?"

"I was, but I needed a break. So I came here, and I don't care to leave anytime, I'm comfortable here."

"Oh, I'm glad that you came here, you know? Even thought you are a pain in the ass." I teased.

"And you're not?" She playfully punched me.

"Okay, okay, we are both pain in the asses." I laughed.

"oh, Vilkas? Do you have any jobs that I can do later?" She asked.

"I do, but I was wishing to ask something of a little more personal nature."

"Okay."

"I was thinking about Kodlak, about his final teaching. About the beast-blood. I want to be clean. Will you accompany me to the Tomb?" I asked, fearing that she'd say no.

"Of course! I would love to be with you when you become clean!"

"Let's get started then, I'll see you at the Tomb of Ysgramor!" Then I got up and took off running in the direction of the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah... I forgot that I actually ended up making Loranna Dragonborn after all, whoops. I apologize for that inconsistency. I wrote this a few years ago so I don't remember much of it. Also, I hope you liked this update, I apologize for being gone for so long.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas and Loranna go to the Tomb of Ysgramor to cure Vilkas, with a few surprises thrown in.

The trip back to the Tomb of Ysgramor was a very long and tiresome journey, but I arrived there without a scratch on me. Loranna, she arrived an hour or two after me. We both proceeded into the main chamber, the room where Ysgramor himself is entombed.

"Are you ready, Vilkas?" She asked me, calm and seriously.

"Yes, my soul is prepared." I answered her. She dug around in her pack for a minute and pulled out the bloodied head of a Glenmoril Witch and she threw it into the blue flames.

The feeling I felt after that was confusing and painful. It felt like my soul was being torn in half, but at the same time, I felt whole... almost normal. Next thing I knew, this wolf-like spirit formed on the ground, much larger than any normal wolf. It must be my wolf-soul! Just when I thought that the ceremony, if I can call it that, was over, the wolf got up from the ground and began to attack me.

The bites I received from the wolf were quick and painful. Obviously it felt betrayed, since I was trying to get rid of it. Its eyes were full if fury and a hint of sadness. The battle lasted for a few minutes, the wolf was quite fierce to the end... much like I am in a battle. But it eventually fell. I sighed a breath of relief.

"How do you feel?" She asked me, staring at me like I am some sort of mutant now.

"I feel... normal. Like a true warrior should. I can't smell your heart beating like I used to." I smiled at her, being completely honest in how I felt.

She nods and smiled at me. "Are you ready to head back?" She asked me.

"Not quite yet. I wish to spend time communing with Ysgramor, since I didn't last time. I wish to apologize." I said, broodingly.

She nodded again. I tried to commune, I honestly did, but my every thought was drawn to her. I couldn't force myself into thinking of anything else, my mind was to stubborn to listen this time. I stood up and went up to her. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, she looked up at me.

"What's the matter, Vilkas?" She asked concerned. I didn't answer, I pulled her back onto her feet, she squealed as she was pulled to her feet.

"What! Vilkas!?" She yelled out but was cut off as I claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, full of tongue and teeth. She was startled for a few seconds but she recovered and began to kiss back, matching my ferocity.

The passion grew quickly and I started to feel a tension forming in my lower abdomen. We were still kissing and she was pawing me all over, stroking my chest, feeling my hair, and she began to moan slightly into the kiss. But then the most unexpected thing happened!

She pushed me away!

"Vilkas, we can't... I can't" She breathed out.

"Why not? No one is here!" I choked out at her

"Vilkas! We've just met, and besides, we're not married!"

I let go of her quickly, she did have a good point. My face morphed into an expression of remorse.

"I-I am so sorry... I don't know what came over me... I sh-shouldn't have acted on my desires like I did, will you forgive me?" I apologized as sincerely as I possibly could manage.

"It's alright, Vilkas. I think we should just take things a bit slower, alright? It doesn't mean that I don't love you." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

I pulled her into a quick hug, "I'm so sorry, Loranna, I truly am."

"I know that you are, I'm not angry with you, just startled. You're fine. We just need to slow down, get to know each other before we move into more intimate things." She caressed my cheek as she spoke, moving a strand of stray hair from my face. "Now, let's head back and tell the others of our success here. Okay?"

I nodded and we headed back to Whiterun, Back To Jorrvaskr.


End file.
